Origins of Aizen Sosuke
by Jarl2425
Summary: What if Aizen was a reincarnation of Naruto? Yoruichi is accidently sent back into time by the Shinigami king when shinobi existed and Naruto's time. What kind of changes will Yoruichi bring. I decided to make some changes to this story. I added Nelliel,Sui-Feng, and Harribel Official pairing: Yoruichi, Nelliel,Sui-Feng, and Harribel
1. Origins of Aizen Sosuke Chapter 1

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: Attacks**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Shinigami King's realm**

"**Before I kill you, I would like to congratulate you Aizen Sosuke on being the first person to enter my realm without my permission. Not only did you manage to do so but you actually manage to wound me. Not everyone is capable of doing so." **The Shinigami king was described as a pale skin demonic figure with perfectly sharp jagged teeth. He has long spike white hair, black pupil-less eyes, black toe and finger nails, and razor sharp nails. He wore all white robes. He held a large razor sharp dagger in his hand ready to end the life of the Shinigami in front of him. Aizen managed to muster enough power to glare at the Shinigami king. He cursed inwardly at the situation he was currently in.

"I….will….kill…you…" The Shinigami king couldn't help but chuckle at his threat. Did this Shinigami truly believe he would be able to kill him? If so then he's a true fool.

"**You're truly an arrogant one. While you may have gained powers beyond the other Shinigami, it isn't enough to defeat me. You're nothing but a speck of dust beneath me. **Aizen scoffed at his words.

"Well, this…..dust particle was able to injure you." The king stared down as his missing arm and the gashes all over his body. While he didn't show it, he was actually impressed. Never in his life did he believe that any of the Shinigami beneath him would be able to put him such condition. Still these wounds weren't critical. In fact, they would no doubt heal within the next hour or so. Aizen on the other hand was critically wounded.

"**Yes you were able to injure me but I will be able to recover to fight another day. You on the other hand will die today. All those years of manipulating and plotting were all in vain. Now prepare to die Aizen Sosuke or formerly Naruto Uzumaki.**" Aizen seemed a little confused when he said formerly Naruto Uzumaki. The only thing he could think of that would explain what the king meant was if he was a reincarnation of someone else. But who was this Naruto he spoke of? He didn't have time to think about it when noticed movement in the corner of his eyes. Aizen glanced up to find the Shinigami king limping towards him with the dagger in his hand.

'It would seem that I must retreat for now. Despite gaining the power of Shinso and Zangetsu, I'm still not strong enough to kill the Shinigami king. At least I know how much powers I need to gain in order for me to defeat it.' With that thought in mind, Aizen gathered enough energy and created a small portal on the floor then crawled through. The Shinigami king limped over to the slow closing hole and shot a small beam of energy in the form of a sphere from his finger.

"**This should take care of that baka."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A small portal appeared over the once glorious Karakura town which was still located in soul society. The broken form of Aizen fell from the hole and onto the ground beneath him right next to the lifeless body of Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki.

"Hello again Ichigo, I'm glad to see you again old friend." He couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke. He shifted his head to the skies as he recalled his fierce battle with Ichigo and how he almost died by Ichigo's **Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**. It was the Hogyoku that saved him and evolved him to a level that allowed him to defeat not only Isshin but Kisuke as well. As soon as he killed both Isshin and Kisuke, he had the Hogyoku absorbed Ichigo's Reiryoku and his zanpakuto seeing the strength of his sword. He did the same with Gin before killing everyone in Karakura town allowing him to create the king's key that led to the Shinigami king's realm. From there he approached the king and tried to kill him only to fail. Not only did he fail his goal in the end, but he was left in the most weakened state ever. Since the Shinigami king wasn't allowed to leave his throne without severe consequences, he was free to sit back and recover without worries. Once he recovered, he would gather more powers then kill the Shinigami king once and for all. This thought brought a smile to his face. All those years and planning and manipulating others were finally paying off. He would become the soul king one day and he was sure of it.

"I wonder what twisted things you're thinking about Aizen." Aizen's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice. He tilts his head to find none other than Yoruichi standing next to him without any signs of injuries. Her eyes were filled with hate for him.

"How"

That was the first question that came from his mouth. He was sure every other Shinigami was killed by his hollow army that invaded soul society and certain parts of the human world where the Shinigami were more specifically where Genryusai and the others that he didn't kill were. He didn't have time to kill everyone at the time but he was sure that he weakened them for his second hollow army which was scheduled to invade 6 hours after the initial attack. They should be dead by now.

"Let's say soul society had a few aces to deal with your hollow army. Anyway you're going to die here and now for killing everyone I held dear to me. I will end your life today Aizen." She slowly made her way over to him holding an energy based blade. As soon as his arm twitched slightly, Yoruichi vanished only to reappear with her foot planted into his stomach firmly causing a great deal of pain to Aizen. She stabbed the blade into his neck and kept it there. "This blade was created by Kisuke just for you. Since he's not around anymore, I will be the one to use it to kill you once and for all."

With a swift jerk of the blade, Aizen's head came off completely thus ending Aizen's life. Aizen's body crumbled into as all his powers was absorbed into the sword including the Hogyoku. Once all of his collected energy was absorbed, the once blue sword became pitch black. The remains of Aizen were blown away by wind into various directions. Satisfied with Aizen's death, Yoruichi lift the blade over her shoulders and turned towards soul society. She was sure the others would love to hear about Aizen's loss of power and his death all in one go.

She never made it pass two steps when a black portal opened up releasing a small energy sphere. The mall sphere hit the ground next to her and before she had time to react, the sphere became a black hole. She was sucked up into the black hole instantly. As soon as she was in, the black hole crumbled away leaving only small traces of existing in the first place.

Yoruichi was sent into a pitch black zone filled with energy threatening to eradicate her existence. She scanned the room for some type of ground but didn't find anything. Yoruichi gripped the handle of the sword tightly then thrust it in midair to create a portal back to soul society. What happened next caught her off guard completely. Instead of the usual doors to soul society appearing before her, a small rip was created sucking her up once more. She soon found herself moving at speeds that she never thought was possible. Her vision started getting blurry and her grip on the sword loosened. Soon she lost consciousness as her grip on the sword was no more. The sword traveled alongside with Yoruichi to the unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konohagakure**

A black portal opened up over Konoha releasing Yoruichi and the black energy blade at high speeds. The portal closed behind once they were out. Yoruichi and the blade landed in a small run-down apartment located in the outskirts of Konoha away from the general population. Yoruichi and the sword crashed into the house creating much destruction to the building.

Naruto shot upwards to the loud impact created from Yoruichi and the sword. He was forced back down when a black sword went right through his stomach and pinned him to the bed he was sleeping on. He screamed in pain from the impalement of the unknown sword. Yoruichi's unconscious form shot through each floor until she reached the basement floor. She created a large crater upon impact but remained motionless.

Naruto slowly reached for the handle and tried to remove the blade. Having a sword in your stomach was not a nice feeling. In fact, it was the worst feeling he ever felt in his entire life. Not even the physical attacks from Konoha shinobi felt anything like this. He gripped the handle of the blade and made an attempt to wiggle it from his body. He knew he wouldn't be able to simply pull it from his body. The sword was lodged into his stomach pretty deep. His only option was to wiggle it out even though it would cause more pain on him.

Instead of the sword moving as he expected it to, the handle rotated slightly with a soft click. The pain he was experiencing instantly went away and the sword faded before his very eyes. Energy flowed through his entire body and the wound he had suffered healed instantly much to Naruto's amazement.

As the energy flowed throughout his body, Naruto's appearance began to alter. Naruto's hair became waist length, his height increases, and he develops more muscles. The whisker marks on his face faded slightly almost becoming non-existent. His orange jumpsuit was replaced by a black shihakusho with a white undershirt under it. His shihakusho is open revealing "x"-shaped marks holding it together. He also sports black gloves with white "x"-shaped marks appear on both the gloves and his forearms. On his feet were white socks and sandals.

Naruto stood up from his bed as he stared at his strange clothes. He didn't have much time to ponder about his new looks when he noticed something in the corner of his eyes. He glanced up to find three unique swords sitting on his bed.

The first was a katana with a hexagon tsuba and two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. The handle of the katana was green.

The second sword was a wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a _tsuba_ made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S".

The last one was a long black daito. The blade curves as it nears the tip, with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. While retaining its manji-like shape, the tsuba becomes more curved and jagged. There was a long chain that attached the base of the sword's hilt. At the end of the chain was a loop. He made a guess that the chain was supposed to be hooked up to the gloves.

Naruto took the next few minutes admiring the blades before he turned his attention to the newly created hole located in the center of his bedroom. Curious as to what caused it, he slowly moved towards the hole. He cautiously inched his way towards the hole until he was standing right over it. His eyes widened when he noticed there were more than one holes. His eyes continued scanning below until they landed upon Yoruichi's unconscious form.

Without wasting any second, he ran out his room and straight to the basement where the unconscious woman was. As soon as he reached the basement, he began checking over for signs of injuries or to see whether or not she was still alive. After seeing her breathing and the lack of serious injuries, he rolled her over on her back. He immediately noticed how light she felt to him but didn't comment on it. If she was as light as he believed then he could easily move her off the floor into a comfortable bed. He proceeded to lift her bridal style then carried her to his bedroom where he placed her on his bed carefully. He removed the three blades from the bed and moved them under his couch. Once the weapons were hidden from plain view, he went to sleep on the couch.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yoruichi woke up to the smell of ramen and the feeling of soft blankets under her.

Ramen

Soft blankets

Yoruichi shot up wide awake to find herself in what appeared to be a rundown apartment. She scanned the area further for anything that could help her identify where she was but found nothing. The sound of footsteps approaching her put her on guard. She jumped out of bed and prepared for whoever was coming. Her entire body tensed as the footsteps grew louder indicating how close the unknown person was. The door soon opened up revealing a young 10 year old boy with waist length blonde hair and… Her head snapped in multiple directions as she tried to locate Kisuke's energy blade. It had the power to take and give Shinigami powers. However if it was used to give someone Shinigami powers, it could only be used once. If it was used to take Shinigami powers then it could be used over and over. Seeing it gone and the boy in front of her look and dress like Ichigo meant one thing. The blade was used to give this boy Shinigami powers. She cursed inwardly at the situation she was currently in. How did the sword fuse with the boy? Naruto watched as the mysterious lady scanned the room as if trying to locate something. It didn't take long before he realized what she might be looking for.

"Are you looking for the three swords Hime?" Naruto wasn't sure what her name was so he decided to call her princess to address her plus he didn't want to get on her bad side. Seeing as she crashed through all 12 floors and came out alive with just a few scratches showed that she was strong. The last thing he wanted to do was anger someone like her. Yoruichi on the other hand couldn't help but smile at the way he addressed her.

"My name is Yoruichi little one. What's your name?" She was curious as to the name of the human turned Shinigami.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki dattebayo." Yoruichi couldn't help but giggle at his obvious verbal antic. Naruto on the other hand blushed in embarrassment. Why did he say that of all things during his introduction?

"Well Naruto, could you show me the three blades you mentioned?" Naruto nod his head and turned around to lead the way. He turned back around to face her when he remembered his reason for coming here.

"I brought you some ramen." He held the large bowl to her and waited for her to take it. Just as Yoruichi was about to decline, her stomach growled loudly indicating her hunger. She blushed slightly little as she accepted the bowl. Naruto watched as she ate the bowl at speeds that rival his own. He couldn't help but stare in awe that someone ate as fast as him. She even finished the bowl in the same time as him. Yoruichi set the now empty bowl aside then returned her attention to him.

"Alright Naruto-kun, show me those swords." Naruto blushed at the nice tone and the "kun" part being added to his name. Barely anyone used honorifics with his name or his name now that he thought about it. They usually call him things like:

Monster

Demon

Fox-boy

Killer

Murderer

There were a few other names used against him but he couldn't remember them at the moment. It didn't matter anyway. None of the given names were nice at all. In fact, all his names were cruel.

Snap

Snap

Snap

Naruto was brought from his thoughts by Yoruichi who was snapping her finger in front of his face. He blushed in embarrassment and apologized. "Sorry Yoruichi-hime, I was thinking about something." Yoruichi frowned slightly. What could he have possibly be thinking about that would have caused him to become so sad. She quickly replaced her frown with a smile while making a mental note to find out later.

"Anyway let's go hime." He smiled brightly as he led her to his living room where three swords reside. He pulled the weapons from underneath the couch then presented them to Yoruichi. "Here's the weapons hime." Yoruichi stared at the weapons as she contemplated what to do next. Officially they were his weapons so she couldn't take them away from him. Just as she was about to inform him about the ownership of the weapons, her mind formed an idea to get something out of nothing. She allowed a smirk to adorn his lips.

"Well Naruto-kun, I'll let you keep those swords but you must give me something in return." Naruto's head snapped in her direction so fast, Yoruichi was sure his neck should have snapped.

"Name it" He would try to get whatever she wanted in order to keep the cool looking swords. Maybe with these swords, he would become the strongest shinobi ever surpassing all the previous Hokage and current one. If not then the strongest shinobi then maybe these swords will help him skip pass the dreaded genin exams he failed a few days ago. To think the stupid clone jutsu was the only reason why he didn't meet the minimum requirements to pass infuriated him.

"I want information on our current location and the date." Naruto's head shot up at her request. Was that all she truly wanted? If so then those weapons were practically his.

"We're currently in Konohagakure located in the Land of Fire. The time is 10am and the date is May, 4 SE." (SE= Shinobi ERA: I know it sounds lame but bear with me on this) Yoruichi's facial expression was in that of utter belief. She had read a little about the SE era from the limited knowledge Soul society possessed. The only information she had about this era was how brutal it and the amount of people wielding powers. Those powers were supposedly used to kill each other for power, money, and respect. That timeline had to be thousands of years before the one she came from. Putting two and two together, she was able deduce that she was sent back into time. She made her way over to the couch and sat down as reality sunk in.

"Do I get to keep the blade Yoruichi-hime?" Yoruichi nods her head not really paying attention to him right now. She was busy trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was stuck in a brutal time era with little to none. Was it even possible for her to return to her original timeline or was she truly stuck here. She closed her eyes to relax a little. There was no point in getting stressed over nothing. She needed to clear her mind of everything.

"I'll finally get to become a ninja and surpass the other Hokage's." Her eyes snapped open when he said the words ninja. She was familiar with the term ninjas but what does that have to do with this era. Were ninjas the warriors of this era? If it was then that would explain the abbreviations for SE. SE could very well stand for shinobi era.

"Naruto-kun, what do you mean become a shinobi?" Naruto's eyes widened dramatically at her question. Did this lady not know what a shinobi was?

"Where have you been Yoruichi-hime? Almost everyone heard about a ninja and their awesomeness unless they live away from it. Anyway you're in luck because I have the information you need right in my room. Follow me." He went over to gather his weapons but Yoruichi stopped him by placing a hand over his.

"There's an easy way to carry your weapons Naruto-kun. Just do exactly what I say." Naruto nod his head and listened to her step by step instructions. Naruto did what she told him but made a few minor mistakes leading to failure. It took him 5 tries to get it but he managed to seal his sword within his body. This allowed him to carry his weapons easily and it was hidden away from everyone. He would be able to reseal his weapon using mental commands. He would be able to seal and unseal any or all three blades as he pleases.

Once his weapons were sealed away, he led Yoruichi to his room then proceeded to bring out the various shinobi related books he stole. Since the villagers didn't want to sell him anything, he had to steal almost everything he wanted. The only thing he didn't steal was ramen which he purchased from Ichiraku ramen. They were the only ones that sold food to him even if it was through the side of their building for him. He wasn't bothered by it at all plus he understood that if word was to get out that they sold food to him, they could be shunned as well.

"These are some of the books you need to learn about being a shinobi. They are the academy books everyone received. I will be able to get more books once I become a shinobi of Konoha. Only then I will be able to access other areas of the library. Since I'm a civilian right now, I have limited amount of knowledge." Yoruichi waved it off as nothing to be concerned about.

"I don't need that much information Naruto-kun. I just needed an understanding as to how things work here for now. I'll gather more information later. It's not like I have anywhere to go right now." An idea soon sparked in Naruto's mind.

"If you don't have a place Yoruichi-hime then you're more than welcomed to stay here. All I have to do is fix the building again." If she stayed then he would have someone to talk to and possibly a friend.

"Thanks for the offer Naruto-kun but I don't want to impose. Plus what will your parents say about you allowing a stranger to-" She stopped when she noticed his sad facial expression. "You're an orphan aren't you?" Naruto slowly nod his head making Yoruichi feel bad for bringing it up. "Well then I guess I'll be staying with you Naruto-kun." Naruto brightened back up at this. "As a matter of fact, to reduce expenses and your work load, I will be staying with you from now on. I'll help fix this place back up nice and neat. By the way how did this building end up like this?"

"You fell from through the roof along with a black sword which landed in me." Yoruichi smiled sheepishly at this. 'Well at least I have an idea as to how he gained powers of a Shinigami. He must have tried to remove the sword on his own but activated the sword's one time ability.'

"Well it won't be hard to fix once we gain the parts we need that is. As a matter of fact, we could make the apartment even better than before. We could turn it into a mansion or a large compound. I have many skills and architect just so happen to be one of those. With our minds, we could build anything we want." Naruto's eyes widened at the possibilities at hand.

"Alright let's build a better house. There's a lot of abandoned buildings close by. We could get the parts from each one to build our super home. We'll have this place built in no time." As soon as he said that, the bed dropped through the floor and went through the other floors until it reached the basement. Both Yoruichi and Naruto sweat drop at this. "You know what; I think we should move to another building and fix it up using parts from this building. There's an old abandon mansion we could use as a starter. We'll just have to get rid of the rats and other pests that live there somehow." Yoruichi couldn't help but agree. This place looked as if it would collapse anytime soon.

"Yes that will be a better idea. As a matter of fact, why don't we move to the building now so we could begin? While we're heading towards their, I'll be able to sight see for a bit. I'm curious as to what the area looks like."

"Alright, follow me." Naruto led Yoruichi from his apartment complex with excitement in each step which she took notice to. When they left the building, Yoruichi was greeted to an empty zone. There wasn't anyone in the area at all or any life. Even the grass around the area was dead. Not only that but she finally noticed the dark atmosphere lingering about. It brought shivers to her spine just walking through the area. As if sensing her unease, Naruto turned to her and explained why the area was like that.

"A demon fox by the name of Kyuubi attacked our village 10 years ago. No one knows why but the demon tried to destroy the village. The Yondaime Hokage sacrificed his life to kill it thus saving the village from destruction. Anyway the lingering chakra from Kyuubi came over this area and remained here. It scared everyone away and created this atmosphere. No one came back in this area ever again even after the Kyuubi's chakra went away. The area was too scary for them but not for me. It's the safest area for me since no one comes here. I don't have to worry about anyone harming me here." Yoruichi didn't blame the people for not wanting to return here. The atmosphere would have no doubt driven any human mad.

Yoruichi scanned the area once more as she tried to locate the source of this dark atmosphere. Based on what she learned in soul society, an atmosphere influence meant that there was a powerful entity nearby. Based on what she learned, she made a guess that Kyuubi's energy reformed somewhere else. Maybe Kyuubi was slowly reforming. If so she would be able to find whatever demon it was and finish it before it attacked them if it was actually a demon. There was a hollow feeling to it so it was possible that these people were referring to a hollow as a demon. As of right now, she wasn't sure whether hollows existed here or not. She closed her eyes to concentrate on her surroundings. Thousands of blue ribbons appeared around her which Naruto looked at in fascination.

A red one appeared linking to Naruto which didn't surprise her at all considering the fact that he was a Shinigami now. What surprised her was a single black ribbon that stemmed from his stomach. She reached over and grabbed the black ribbon but as soon as her hand came into contact with it, the image of a sleeping fox behind cages appeared in her mind. She released the ribbon when she felt the beast's hatred flowing freely. The dark feeling she felt in the air matched the one coming from the beast. Putting those two facts together, she was able to discover two things that were related to Naruto and the atmosphere.

The first discovery was the fact that Kyuubi was not killed but rather sealed away inside Naruto. Since Naruto didn't know, he must have been an infant when they sealed the beast away. This would explain why he wasn't affected by the dark atmosphere at all. He grew up around it so it wasn't new to him. It's like Yachiru and Kenpachi. Yachiru never seemed to be affected by Kenpachi's spiritual pressure or any other captain level now that she thought about it. The second discovery was the fact that Kyuubi was creating this atmosphere through Naruto. She made a mental note to fix that problem somehow.

"Are you okay Yoruichi-hime?" Yoruichi was brought from her thoughts by Naruto's question. She looked up to find him staring at her with concern written all over his face. She allowed the ribbons to fade away then answered.

"Yes I'm alright Naruto-kun, I was just thinking." She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Naruto seemed to buy her excuse. She motioned Naruto to continue leading the way and followed right behind him. She watched as he led the way with pep in his step. There was an aura of happiness radiating from him. Yoruichi couldn't help but stare at him with sadness. For someone his age to carry such burden was a lot. She felt the urge to help him but the question was how. Removing the fox sound like a good idea but not right now. She would have to wait until his body was developed enough. If she tried to remove the fox now, there was a high chance that Naruto would die. Not only did she have to worry about that, but there was the fox itself. Surely the fox was sealed away for a reason. Why was this fox sealed away, how was he sealed away and who sealed the fox away?

"We're here Yoruichi-hime." Yoruichi looked up at to find the house Naruto was talking about. The building was in fair condition and it seemed large enough to fit a small clan. Her mind already began deciding what she could do to improve the place and what she could add to the mansion. The first idea that appeared was an underground area like Kisuke had under his shop. That could be their training ground. Since he was a Shinigami now add to the fact that she was the only other Shinigami around, she felt it was her duty to train him. She was also curious to see just how powerful he could get with three powerful swords and the power of the Hogyoku. He could surpass Ichigo and Aizen becoming one of the strongest Shinigami ever. In fact, raw power was already close to her level. She estimated that in a few years, his power level would be too high for her to detect. It would be just like Ichigo and Aizen's power level again.

"Alright Naruto-kun, let's do a little exploring so I could see where I will be able to make adjustments. Since you know the place better than I do, you will be leading me." Naruto smiled brightly at her then led the way. 'I also need to test a theory as well. If I'm correct, the dark feeling emitting from your body will scare every living thing from the mansion. Those pests should be running out in seconds.'

The duo entered the mansion with Naruto leading the way. As Naruto gave Yoruichi a tour of the place, she scanned the area taking notice to the various insects leaving the window. The sounds of mice running could be heard through the walls as well indicating that they were running as well. Since most of the area had that dark feeling, the pests would move over to a different part of Konoha where the general population currently was. She smirked when she thought about the various reactions from the large amount of pests in a populated area if they went towards there. If the pests didn't move to the populated area of Konoha, then they would most likely head to the forest for their new home. Either way, the mansion would be pest free.

"This is where I want my bedroom." Yoruichi looked up to find Naruto pointing at the master bedroom.

"That does look cozy indeed Naruto-kun. I think we'll be sharing this room." Naruto nod his head quickly. He didn't mind sharing room with his new best friend. She was the first person that showed true kindness other than his jiji and the people at Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"All it needs is some orange in it because Orange is awesome." He pumped his fist in the air at this. Yoruichi's eyes widened when he said this. Orange was one of her favorite colors. She decided to add a few inputs on the room design and the house as well.

"Maybe we could use orange throughout the house and a few colors like red, blue, and black. Once we're finished with all this, we'll have the best house ever. Of course we'll need to funds to do all this. I'm broke and I don't have a job and neither do you. What can we do to generate loads of cash?" Both of them put on their thinking caps. Naruto soon began listing various ideas from the top of his head that could help them gain money.

Mercenaries using an alias

Owners of big companies

Super thieves that rob rich people

Inventors

He continued listing several ideas that came to his mind while Yoruichi thought about a few that caught her interest. She carefully thought about her options and her various unique skills before deciding what they could actually do.

"I have an idea Naruto-kun." Naruto stopped listing ideas and listened carefully to what she would say next. "Why don't we use several of your ideas instead of just one? We could use mercenaries as one of our ideas since you're training to be a warrior and I'm already a warrior. I'll train you into a strong ninja so don't worry about your skills. Also I have a few invention skills I picked up from a friend. I'm sure we could use them to build a company and make millions."

"Alright let's get started Dattebayo." He placed a hand immediately over his mouth and blushed. Yoruichi giggled at this.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I thought it was cute. I won't think any less of you." Naruto removed his hand from his mouth and laughed along with her. Yoruichi stretched a bit before getting down to business. "Alright, where do we register as Mercenaries? Also what will be our disguise and alias?" Naruto thought about the areas he heard about close to Konoha.

"There's a location about 3 miles from here. As for our disguise and alias, I think it should be…. Any idea he had died on his tongue.

"Naruto-kun, please remain here. I'll be right back." Yoruichi turned towards the direction where she sensed the large spike in energy. She flinched slightly when she recognized the energy from the dark realm she ended up in right before she was sent back in time. She took off immediately to see what was going on.

Upon arrival, Yoruichi was greeted to the sight of a large black portal located in the skies. Three unconscious individuals were released from the portal before slowly closing. Yoruichi was left with two choices. Her first choice was to enter the portal before it close up completely or prevent the three unknown hollow and Shinigami from hitting the ground and possibly dying. Yoruichi stared at the three individuals then towards the closing portal. She glanced back towards the portal once more before taking off in the direction of the three falling ones. Who's to say that the portal won't send her further back into time? That wasn't a risk she was willing to take. Also she knew she would feel guilty if the simply allowed three individuals to die for her own selfish desires especially if one of them were comrades.

It didn't take long for Yoruichi to catch up with the three individuals. As soon as she saw who they were, her eyes widened. She easily recognized the three as Nelliel, Harribel, and Sui-Feng. Using speed that earned her the name flash goddess and a small net technique she learned from Urahara, she was able to catch all three individuals with ease. Yoruichi turned towards the direction of the portal just in time to see it closed once and for all. She could only sigh in sadness that her only possible way to get home went away. Still maybe the portal would open once more allowing her and the others to return back to their timeline. Little did she know was this would be the last time she saw the portal ever again. She placed a firm grip on the net before taking off in the direction of her new home.

Once she was home, she placed all three individuals into a single room. She turned around just as Naruto entered the room. "Naruto-kun, could you grab a few blankets or sleeping bag?" Naruto left the room to search for the items. 15 minutes later, he returned with both. With the help of Naruto, Yoruichi was able to slip the three into their own sleeping bags.

"Yoruichi-hime, who are they?" Naruto scanned the three unconscious forms in curiosity. Yoruichi found a seat next to Sui-Feng's unconscious form where she proceeded to sit down.

"Just a few friends and allies Naruto-kun. You'll get to know about them as soon as their up. I'm sure their trip here was a very tiresome one." Memories of her time travel experience appeared in her mind. 'Still I wonder how they ended up inside that area.


	2. Origins of Aizen Sosuke Chapter 2

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thought'

"**Demon/ Boss summon Speech"**

'**Demon/ Boss summon thoughts'**

**Jutsus: Attacks**

_Flashback/ Writing/ TV_

**Konohagakure**

"Time travel" Sui-Feng stared out the window where Naruto was doing pushups. "No matter how true it may be, it's still a hard concept to swallow. I heard several theories about it through movies and I even read a few books about it. The ideas are usually the same. Someone goes back into time for good or bad reasons. Anything they changed in the past made an impact on the future." Sui-Feng released a heavy sigh. "Still I never imagined time traveling to be something real." Nelliel and Harribel found themselves agreeing to Sui-Feng's words. They too found it hard to believe that they were sent back into the past.

"I never imagined it would be real as well but here we are in an Era that occurred thousands of years before our time. If this isn't enough to convince you then I don't know what will." Yoruichi stood up and stretched a few times. She turned towards her former pupil then asked the question that's been nagging her. "How did you guys end up here anyway? You guys all know how I ended up here but how did you three end up here?" Nelliel was the one to answer Yoruichi's question.

"Yamamoto-sama sent Sui-Feng and Kurotsuchi to investigate a large spike in energy activity. I'm guessing it was due to Kurotsuchi's intelligence and Sui-Feng's skills. Not only would they be able to investigate the strange energy but should enemy appear, they would be able to deal with them. Harribel and I tagged along in case Aizen's hollows were involved. Another reason was to gain the trust of the other Shinigami namely the 80% or so that still believed we were with Aizen. We went to the location where the energy was detected and searched around for anything related to the spike. Kurotsuchi used one of his strange inventions and stumbled upon a small trace of potent energy. When he tried to amplify it, a small black hole appeared and swallowed us. We ended up inside what appeared to be a void." Nelliel shivered slightly at the mentioning of the void zone. The area felt as if it was trying to wipe out their existence.

"When we tried to create a gate back to Soul society, we accidently created a rip in space. We were pulled into that rip and well everything started moving fast. I felt my energy leaving my body and before I knew it, everything went dark. I'm guessing I blacked out from the travel along with the others." Nothing else was said after Nelliel's story. There was nothing to say.

"So what is our next choice of action Yoruichi-san?" All eyes went to Harribel. "I'm sure you didn't sit idle. I'm also sure you have a few ideas we could use right about now." Yoruichi nod her head at this.

"I have an idea as to what we could do. Naruto and I were discussing this yesterday. We were thinking about becoming mercenaries and opening up our own business to generate income. I figured if we're trap here temporarily or permanently, we'll need some type of funds." Sui-Feng's eyebrows went up at these suggestions especially mercenaries. She was curious as to what caused her former sensei and captain to come up with such an idea. She voiced her curiosity.

"What made you think of mercenaries as an option Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi for some reason wasn't surprised about the Sama being added to her name. The only time it wasn't added was when Sui-Feng hated her. Of course that was no longer the case. Once Aizen's deeds were discovered, anything Yoruichi did that was considered a crime was forgiven and forgotten. Her actions ranging from breaking in court, rescuing her friends from an unjustified execution, and leaving soul society to become an exile was justified. Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Well it was either mercenary or join a village as a shinobi. Since we don't know much information about the villages of this world, I thought becoming a mercenary would be a good idea. This way we'll be able to take on jobs similar to what we did as Shinigami and not be bound to a village. The mercenaries of this world are simply shinobi without any allegiance to any shinobi based villages." Sui-Feng soon found herself liking the idea. It actually didn't sound like a bad idea when the way Yoruichi put things. In fact, it sound like the best idea they had. All of them were skilled warriors so why not use their skills to gain some funds.

"I'm in" Yoruichi turned towards the source of the voice which was Harribel. "I do not possess much skill outside battle so I'll become a mercenary as well. I'm sure Nelliel will be joining us as well." Nelliel nod her head indicating that Harribel was correct.

"I'm in as well. Now what do we do next?" Sui-Feng by now was more than ready to start her career as a mercenary.

"We'll start our mercenary careers once Naruto reaches my level of expectation. He will be taking on missions with us." Sui-Feng glanced out the window to said boy who was practicing hand to hand or trying to. Whatever fighting style he was trying to perform was very flawed. There were so many openings in his moves and it seemed to waste energy behind each attack.

"His combat skills suck. Even Ichigo wasn't that bad."

"Yes that may be true but he has potential. All he needs is a good teacher or a few." Yoruichi turned towards Harribel and Nelliel. "I don't use swords nor do I possess much skill in that area. You two on the other hand do." Harribel pondered over her words for a few seconds before replying.

"I'll teach Naruto a few things about wielding a sword. His zanpakuto spirits or spirit will teach him majority of his sword skills." Yoruichi was pleased by this.

"Alright lades, let's go meet our new pupil." Yoruichi and the others made their way outside just as Naruto finished the last of his taijutsu training. Naruto turned towards their location and waved at the group.

"Good morning Yoruichi-hime, Harribel-hime, Nelliel-hime, and Sui-Feng-hime." Three sets of eyebrows rose at Naruto's greetings while Yoruichi simply waved back.

"Good morning Naruto-kun."

"Are we going to finish our idea from yesterday?"

"Of course we are but I have a few adjustments I want to make. I will be including my friends if you don't mind." Naruto's eyes widen at this statement. More people meant more friends which is a good thing for him that is.

"I don't mind at all hime."

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun. Also you don't have to call me hime all the time. Just call me Yoruichi. All my friends do so why not you."

"Hai Yoruichi"

"Good now let's head back inside to continue our planning stage. Also we need to discuss your training."

"Training, you're going to train me?" Yoruichi nod her head.

"Yes, I will be training you in the arts of hand to hand. Harribel and Nelliel will be training you in Zanjutsu." At the mention of Zanjutsu Naruto's face went to that of pure confusion. He had never heard of that term before. Yoruichi noticed his confusion and elaborated on her last statement. "When I mean Zanjutsu I meant sword arts." Naruto's face brightened up when he realized what she was talking about.

"You mean kenjutsu then." The words kenjutsu caused a little confusion amongst the others. It was Naruto's turn to elaborate.

"We refer to sword arts as kenjutsu. Based on what I learned, there aren't many good kenjutsu users out there."

"Naruto-kun, could you tell me all the arts a shinobi uses and a brief description." Sui-Feng wanted to know the other arts so she could use a cross reference. So far kenjutsu was just a different way of saying Zanjutsu. Maybe the other arts are different as well.

"Well there's ninjutsu which is techniques used for attacks, defense, healing, hiding, and escapes. There's genjutsu which is basically illusions. Taijutsu is hand to hand combat and fuinjutsu is sealing arts and other things. I don't know much about fuinjutsu and there isn't much information on fuinjutsu out there. I don't have too much shinobi knowledge yet since I'm not a genin yet. To get access to more knowledge, you need to be a shinobi. The higher the rank means the more information you have access to." Naruto couldn't help but frown at this.

"Can you please show me where the library is Naruto-kun?" Sui-Feng's question seemed innocent to Naruto so he gave her the best directions he could give. He even described what the building looked like. Yoruichi and the others smirked a little knowing why Sui-Feng was asking for the location. She was planning on visiting the library to gather information herself. Whatever information she gathered will be of great use to them. They would be able to get a better understanding of their new world.

"Thank you for the directions Naruto-kun. I think a little visit is required." Before Naruto could say anything else, she vanished. Naruto's eyes went comically wide. His head snapped in the direction Yoruichi was standing.

"Can you teach me how to move like that?" His question resulted in three sets of giggles.

"Of course I'll teach you Naruto-kun. Now let's head inside to continue our planning stage. Once Sui-Feng returns, we'll inform her of our decisions."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hokage-sama, we weren't able to find the source of yesterday's disturbance. Whatever it was went away completely. We checked the perimeter several times but we didn't find anything out the ordinary." Hiruzen rubbed the temples of his forehead to alleviate his growing headache. As to what the cause of his headache was, it stemmed from the mass panic within his sensor division, some of Konoha's clans, and mainly the people of Konoha. Yesterday at approximately 10am and 7pm, a dreadful energy washed over all of Konoha and caused a few problems. The first problem was that the barrier surrounding Konoha went down for a few hours. The other problem was that animals within the Inuzuka and Aburame began acting strange. It was as if they detected something dangerous. This was simply something he just couldn't ignore.

"What was the location for this mysterious energy?" The sensor Nin pulled out a folder containing any and all information recorded about the strange occurrence. He gave the folder over to the Sandaime Hokage whom was more than eager to read what was written down from his sensor team. He spent the next few minutes reading over the small document. Once he was finished reading, his placed the folder on his desk. "Thank you for the information. If you discover anything else, please report it to me immediately. You are dismissed." The sensor Nin left the room immediately without another question. Just as the sensor Nin left, Danzo, Homura, and Koharu entered the office sporting blank facial expressions. Hiruzen mentally prepared himself for the most pain in the ass meeting ever. Both Homura and Koharu sat down while Danzo remained standing. Danzo didn't waste any second later when he asked the question on his mind as well as the two advisors next to him.

"Have you made any discoveries of this strange occurrence yet Hokage-san?"

"Yes but not much information. Thing we were able to discover was the location of the abnormal occurrence which so happen to be on the outskirts of Konoha." Hiruzen watched Danzo keenly for any type of reaction he had. Danzo however maintained his neutral facial expression.

"When you say outskirts, do you mean in the direction of the Uchiha compound or the area where the Uzumaki boy resides?" Hiruzen's eyes never left Danzo as he announced the next bit of information.

"The area around Naruto's current home." Danzo opened his mouth to say something but froze when a thought crossed his mind. The last time he felt this unnerving sensation was 10 years ago during the Kyuubi attack.

"Do you think it's something related to the seal Minato used to seal Kyuubi? The last time I felt a sensation like yesterday was the day Minato summoned the Shinigami to seal Kyuubi." Hiruzen pondered over Danzo's words for a few seconds before replying.

"That could be the case but I'm not 100% sure. Whatever the case may be, I'm sure the situation involves Naruto somehow." Homura and Koharu nod their head in agreement.

"So what do you propose we do Hokage-sama?" Koharu's voice caught the attention of the others. "If it is the seal then something must be done." Hiruzen merely held his hand up preventing her from continuing speaking.

"Let's not be hasty Koharu-san. Hasty decisions won't end well for anyone." Hiruzen paused for a brief second before speaking once more. "I will inspect the seal for any signs of activity. If there is, I will have my student Jiraiya here immediately. I need you and Homura to keep the general population under control while I investigate this weird occurrence." Both elders in question thought about it before accepting their tasks. Both Elders left the room immediately to complete their tasks. Danzo on the other hand stayed for a few more seconds before leaving the room closing the door on the way out. Once Hiruzen was sure they were out, he released a sigh of relief. The council members and Danzo didn't seem to put up a fight this time and he was glad for that. He was not in the mood for any type of debates especially with the situation they were currently in.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'So this is what a shinobi is like' Su-Feng was a little impressed at the feats performed by a few passing shinobi. It wasn't often she came across humans capable of jumping from roof to roof with ease. It kind of reminded her of her division in soul society. Her eyes scanned the area around her before she made her next move making sure to stick with the shadows as much as she could. As she made her way towards Konoha's library, she scanned the area around her to get familiarize with. The quicker she learned about her new environment meant the better. She would be able to maneuver around the area with ease. She made extra sure to make mental notes of the most used route to the least used. This way she could avoid the shinobi of this village. It wouldn't end well for her if she was discovered. After all, a random stranger appearing in their village without any indication of being here or official papers would paint here as an immediate threat. She knew all of this from experience.

It didn't take long before she found the building she was looking for. She scanned the building a few times for any signs of security. So far there seemed to be a few weak guards but nothing that would prevent her from sneaking in to attain information. Using a small pebble, she was able to move the guard's attention elsewhere long enough for her to slip by unnoticed. Once she entered the building, she flashed by the clerk and went into one of the aisles. 'Now I just have to find a few useful books.' With that being said, she began searching for a few books she would find useful.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Death**

Naruto Uzumaki- **Rei**

Yoruichi Shihoin - **Ichi**

Sui-Feng - **Ni**

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck - **San**

Tier Harribel – **Shi**

"I know it's not the most appealing name but it's the only thing I could think of at the moment." Yoruichi scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She wanted to create a unique name for the group but couldn't think of anything other than death. Tier merely waved it off as nothing.

"The name doesn't matter to me at all. What matters most is creating the group and building a reputation. Of course we'll have to train Naruto first but that won't be a problem at all."

"I don't mind the name either Yoruichi. Besides I'm sure there are much worst names out there that you could have chosen." Yoruichi turned towards the last member being Naruto and asked his opinion.

"What do you think about the name Naruto?" Naruto scratched his head a little as he thought about the name Death. It sound intimidating and cool at the same time or in his mind it did.

"I think it's a perfect name Yoruichi. Now when will we start taking on awesome missions? I want to get a head start on becoming the greatest shinobi ever." Yoruichi sweat dropped at this. He didn't seem as if he put much thought in about their name but he probably didn't care too much about the name either. Maybe the name wasn't that important after all.

"We'll start our career as soon as we deem you ready Naruto. Right now you're not prepared to take on dangerous missions." Naruto pouted slightly at her but remained silent. "Anyway you will be receiving training from us. We will train you bot hand to hand and in the way of wielding swords or kenjutsu if you prefer the term. Once we're done with you, you will be one of the greatest shinobi that walked the planet."

"How long will that take?" Naruto was very excited about what he heard. The strongest that walked the planet meant stronger than not only all the Hokage of Konoha but everyone else in the world. He could already imagine people throwing flowers at him everywhere he went. Everyone would respect him. While Naruto was wrapped in his own thoughts, Yoruichi merely watched as his facial expression changed every few seconds. After watching this for a few minutes, she snapped her fingers n front of his face a few times to regain his attention.

"The length of our training depends on much you're willing to endure. We could set you on the fast path but that will be painful or the slow path meaning no pain. What would you like to choose Naruto?" Fire entered his eyes.

"No pain, No gain" Yoruichi took those words as his way of saying the fast path.

"Very well we will put you on the fast track to becoming strong. I estimate about 2 years max before you reach our level of expectations. We'll have to cover the basics first before we do anything. I hope you're ready to give it your all Naruto."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konoha's barrier division**

"Has anyone found anything yet regarding the spike in energy?"

"No sir, there isn't a single trace of it sir. We searched the outskirts of Konoha for any clue as to what it was but we couldn't. It's as if it didn't exist in the first place. What is our next course of action Taichou?" The captain thought about it for a few seconds. He wasn't sure what exactly to do right now. He had never encountered a bizarre situation such as this. Two spikes of dreadful area scared an entire population and shut down their sensor barrier for a few hours leaving Konoha vulnerable. As to what the dreadful energy was, no one knows. Jin was also sure that no one would be able to figure out what that energy was. There wasn't a single trace of it left behind to study or track. 'I'm willing to bet that the energy we felt earlier wasn't human at all.' Jin shuddered at that thought. 'I hope I'm wrong about that.'

"Did you find anything about the energy surge Jin-san?" Jin jumped slightly from Hiruzen's voice. He cursed himself mentally for not paying attention to his surroundings. He turned to the Hokage to report his findings or rather lack of findings.

"We haven't found a single trace of whatever energy that was. It's as if it didn't exist in the first place." Hiruzen took a few puffs of his favorite pipe as he thought over his current situation and his only possible options. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that there wasn't much he could do about what occurred.

"Very well if you don't find any trace within the next 2 days or if this surge doesn't occur by then, I want you to cancel all investigation on this matter. There's no point in stressing over something like this. Instead of wasting our time trying to figure out the cause of the barrier failure, we should spend our time in developing a backup plan just in case our barrier fails again for the same or different reason." Jin could see Hiruzen's logic. There really wasn't any point in stressing over something like this.

"I will inform my division of your decision Hokage-sama immediately."

"That's good to hear." Hiruzen vanished in a swirl of leaves only to reappear in the abandoned district where Naruto reside. He scanned the area a few times taking note to any changes like the newly but found none so far. 'Now let's see where you are today Naruto-kun.' He unsealed a small orb and channeled chakra into it. Slowly the image of Naruto appeared within his orb. Hiruzen's eyebrow when he saw the image of Naruto meditating. Never in his life did he imagine Naruto being able to accomplish something like this better yet remain completely still. In his mind, he was too hyperactive. But it seems that Naruto proved him wrong.

Utilizing the small orb and the small tracking seal located on Naruto's body, Hiruzen was able to find said boy's current situation. He was located in the old infested mansion at the edge of the village. 'Maybe he found a way to clear all infestations out. I'm sure he wouldn't move into a building filled with mice, roaches, and other creatures. We'll I'll find out when I get there.' Using shunshin no jutsu, Hiruzen was able to reach Naruto's new location in less than a minute. His eyes scanned his surroundings for anything new but found no new addition to the mansion. He sealed his orb away then walked to the door. Once close enough, he knocked a few times then waited for an answer.

The door was answered by Naruto himself who was a little surprised to see the Sandaime Hokage at his door. He wasn't expecting a visit from the Sandaime Hokage anytime soon. The question was why was he here? Did his visit have anything to do with his new guests?

"Hello Naruto-kun, how have you…..been?" Hiruzen was surprised with Naruto's new appearance. He began to wonder when the last time he visited Naruto before today was. He was sure the last time he saw Naruto, he had short hair. Now here he was with waist-length blonde hair. Did something happen to him that brought forth the changes? Also what was up with his clothes?

"I'm ok jiji? Did you want something?" Naruto's question reminded Hiruzen for his reason for visiting him today.

"Yes Naruto-kun, I came here for you. I'm going to take you to the hospital for a physical condition to make sure you're 100% healthy and remain sick-free. It will only take a few minutes and here won't be needles." Hiruzen mentally pat himself on his back for creating such a wonderful lie. Naruto wouldn't think anything of this inspection. Naruto simply nod his head in acceptance. Hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulders then vanished in a swirl of leaves taking Naruto along with him. The duo arrived at the hospital a few minutes later where Hiruzen and a doctor by the name of Kenshin did a few inspections. While Kenshin checked over Naruto's body for anything wrong, Hiruzen checked over Naruto's seal for any type of activities. When he didn't find anything wrong with the seal, he personally escorted Naruto back home. He watched as Naruto walked into his home before taking off to inform his worried advisors that the energy surge did not stem from Naruto at all.

Naruto closed the door behind then scanned the area for any sign of his new teacher and friends. When he didn't see any sign of them, he took a deep breath then prepared to call out for them.

"So what happened between you and the Hokage Naruto-kun?" Naruto released his breath then turned towards Yoruichi who had appeared from the shadows. Nelliel and Harribel made an appearance seconds later from different areas.

"He did a health inspection on me and told me I was 100% healthy." Yoruichi accepted his explanation seeing now deceit in his eyes. "But why did you guys hide before he came and why did you not want me to tell him about you?" Naruto was curious as to why they hid a few minutes before he arrived or the reason why they didn't want him to tell jiji about them.

"That isn't a good idea Naruto-kun. He doesn't know about us being here. If he were to discover that three unknown individuals appear within his village without any indication, he'll have his men do bad things to us." Naruto's eyes widened when he thought about bad things happening to his new friends but his jiji wouldn't do things like that to them would he? Jiji was a really nice man. But how did he deal with his enemies? As if reading his mind, Yoruichi answered his unvoiced question.

"Even if he doesn't do bad things to us, the same can't be said to the others that help run the village. I'm sure he doesn't run the village on his own. He probably has advisors that deal with many things he doesn't like. They will separate us and you'll be all alone again while we suffer in pain." Part of Yoruichi felt bad for lying to Naruto like this. The truth was she wasn't sure what would happen if the Hokage discovered them but she wasn't willing to take any risks. She didn't know much about the people here or how things ran. What she did know was that it would be best to stay off the radar to avoid any potential problems.

"Don't worry Yoruichi, I won't tell anyone about you or the others. I don't want to lose my new friends and I don't want them to get hurt." The thought of losing his new friends or them getting hurt scared the blonde Jinchuriki. He didn't want either of the two choices to happen ever. Yoruichi smiled at his answer.

"That's good to hear Naruto. Now let's get back to our training."


End file.
